Bakery
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Temari mewarisi bakery terkenal yang menawarkan kue-kue lezat dan nikmat. Bakery milik keluarga Nara yang buka di seberang jalan selalu dipandang remeh olehnya. Tapi akhirnya Temari iri dengan bakery itu, untuk satu hal yang telah hilang dari hidupnya.


Bakery

Temari berjalan dengan santai sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Sinar matahari terik yang menyengat seolah tidak dirasakannya, karena dia sedang sangat gembira hari ini. Senandung itu tidak berhenti sampai dia melangkah masuk ke sebuah bangunan besar dan megah yang bertuliskan _Delicious Bakery._

Ketika masuk, keramaian yang luar biasa langsung menyambutnya. Ruangan besar itu penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang ingin membeli roti di bakery milik keluarga Temari itu. Dengan susah payah Temari menyibak kerumunan orang dan membuka pintu dapur yang berat. Di dalam, karyawan-karyawan yang dipekerjakan Temari berseliweran, beberapa sedang membuka pintu oven dan mengangkat roti-roti yang masih panas, sisanya berteriak dengan panik memberi instruksi yang disertai oleh umpatan.

"Selamat siang!" teriak Temari bersemangat.

Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan baju khusus karyawan, Temari dengan cekatan membuka sekantong besar tepung terigu dan mulai mencampurnya dengan air. Lalu dia menambahkan telur, gula, kacang mede, dan berapa bumbu lain ke dalam adonan itu. Memasak adalah hobi Temari. Walaupun dapur itu panas, sesak, dan sangat ribut, dia merasa sangat senang kalau sudah memasak. Entahlah, barangkali perasaan gila memasak ini menurun dari almarhum orang tuanya. Setelah menugaskan seorang karyawan untuk melanjutkan adonan brownies itu, Temari keluar dan melongokkan kepala ke ruang depan, tempat puluhan pelanggannya ribut minta dilayani lebih dulu.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Koshiba," kata Temari pada seorang perempuan berambut cokelat yang tampak kelelahan. "Aku akan menggantikanmu."

Temari sibuk melayani pelanggan sampai pukul 19.00, saatnya tutup. Karyawan-karyawannya yang tampak kelelahan satu per satu memakai mantel dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan lunglai. Temari menghela napas. Satu hari yang melelahkan selesai sudah. Ketika akhirnya dia selesai mengepel lantai dan iseng-iseng mengedarkan pandangan ke seberang jalan, matanya langsung tertumbuk di bakery sederhana yang agak lusuh di sana, milik keluarga Nara. Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat bakery itu. Walaupun sudah diberi efek indah dari sinar bulan keperakan yang menyinarinya, tapi bakery itu tetap saja terlihat lusuh dan... sangat berbeda dengan bakery miliknya. Temari melempar senyum meremehkan.

***

"Kita kehabisan apple pie!"

"Dasar idiot, kau lupa memasukkan kacangnya!"

"Cepat lari ke supermarket dan beli tepung sekarung lagi!"

"Di mana Temari?!"

"Aku di sini," sahut Temari. Celemek hijau yang bernoda cokelat menutupi kemeja lengan pendek putih dan rok mini hijaunya yang berlipit. Sebelah tangannya memegang sendok bertangkai panjang dan tangan sebelahnya lagi sedang menuang cokelat leleh ke mangkuk adonan.

"Ada pelanggan yang mengeluh dengan brownies terbaru kita! Katanya brownies itu sangat asin!"

"Oh, sial," kata Temari kesal. "Minta maaf dan jelaskan pelan-pelan padanya. Pasti ada orang yang tidak bisa membaca label di tempat garam dan gula dengan benar!"

"Temari, oven kita rusak!"

"Panggil tukang reparasi, Hyuuga. Dan pastikan dia datang secepat mungkin!"

"Ichinose tidak masuk, Temari!"

"Pindahkan jadwal orang lain untuk melayani tamu di depan!"

"Temari..."

"Temari..."

Temari menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha tetap tenang dan berkepala dingin. Serbuan keluhan seperti ini sudah biasa dihadapinya. Dia harus tenang.

"Angkat roti itu beberapa menit lagi," seru Temari. "Jangan lakukan apa-apa pada oven rusak di sebelah sana sampai tukang reparasi datang. Telepon toko bahan makanan, Kiriya, dan pastikan mereka mengantar pesanan kita tepat waktu!" lanjutnya sambil berjalan berkeliling. "Harus ada yang mengganti kursi rusak di depan sana, jangan terlalu banyak memberi gula di adonan itu, dan bekerjalah lebih cepat lagi! Kita kehabisan strawberry cake dan roti kroket!"

Ketika berbaring di ranjangnya malam itu, Temari merasa sekujur tubuhnya remuk. Kelelahan yang amat sangat melandanya. Membayangkan harus bangun beberapa jam lagi dan mengepel lantai serta memanggang roti membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

***

"...ri... Temari..."

Temari mendongak dengan kaget. Gaara dan Kankuro memandangnya dengan heran. Saat itu mereka sedang sarapan di meja makan dengan menu seperti biasa: roti hangat yang baru diangkat dari oven dan secangkir kopi.

"Kau memanggilku, Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Tampaknya kau kelelahan," kata Kankuro. "Istirahatlah. Kau terlalu banyak bekerja akhir-akhir ini."

"Kan masih ada kami, Temari," Gaara tersenyum. "Juga masih ada para karyawan. Istirahatlah untuk sementara ini. Mukamu pucat sekali."

Temari tersenyum lemah. Dia tidak mau istirahat, dia tidak mau berhenti bekerja. Dia harus terus mengelola bakery yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang tuanya ini.

Seharian itu Temari merasa sangat pusing. Pelajaran di sekolah tidak bisa masuk ke kepalanya, dan alih-alih memikirkan resep kue baru seperti biasa saat jam pelajaran kosong, dia malah menyenderkan kepala di tangan dan memejamkan matanya. Perjalanan pulang lebih parah lagi. Pandangan matanya kabur dan dia menabrak sekitar selusin orang di jalan. Ketika akhirnya sampai, Temari mendesah lega dan seperti biasa langsung berseru, "Selamat siang!"

"Selamat siang," balas seseorang dengan nada bingung.

Temari tersentak. Dia tidak berada di bakery miliknya. Dia berada di ruangan yang agak sempit dan lusuh. Beberapa rak kayu penuh dengan roti. Rupanya entah bagaimana tadi dia salah masuk ke bakery milik keluarga Nara. Dan sekarang seorang pemuda berambut hitam mencuat sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Eh... aku..." kata Temari ragu-ragu. "Aku salah..."

"Selamat datang!" seru seorang perempuan yang baru muncul dari ruang belakang. "Sudah kubilang layani tamu dengan ramah, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru nyengir. "Kau pemilik bakery di seberang jalan, kan? Mau apa ke sini? Mencuri resep kami?"

Ibu Shikamaru memelototinya. Temari salah tingkah.

"Eh... aku... salah..."

"Jangan pedulikan anak itu!" kata ibu Shikamaru riang. "Mau beli apa? Roti-roti itu enak sekali, baru diangkat dari oven dan masih hangat..."

"Aku cuma..."

"Kami juga baru membuat resep khusus," tambah ibu Shikamaru, "ada di rak sebelah sana, ambil saja..."

Temari menyerah. Akhirnya dia mengambil keranjang roti dan penjepitnya, lalu berjalan ke arah rak-rak itu. Sudahlah, sekalian beli saja. Sebenarnya dia juga agak penasaran dengan bakery ini. Semua orang yang keluar dari sini, walaupun sedikit, selalu tampak senang. Beda dengan pelanggan-pelanggang bakery-nya yang selalu keluar dengan wajah suntuk dan gerutuan kesal karena terlalu lama mengantri.

Roti-roti yang disusun di rak itu sama sekali tidak istimewa. Bentuknya sederhana, hanya bulat atau kotak dan tanpa hiasan. Warnanya pun hanya putih, cokelat, dan merah jambu. Dengan ragu-ragu Temari mengambil sepotong roti putih yang polos dan sekantong kecil roti tawar. Setelah membayar di kasir, ibu Shikamaru menawarkan untuk memakan rotinya saja di sini.

"Kau terlihat sangat letih," katanya, "dan kau tidak bisa makan dengan tenang di bakery-mu yang penuh sesak itu."

Maka Temari pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di sana dan menaruh bungkus rotinya di meja kayu. Untuk sesaat dia hanya diam. Pandangan matanya masih agak kabur. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang dari dapur sambil membawa nampan, lalu meletakkan secangkir teh panas di meja Temari. Dia juga menambahkan sebotol selai strawberry buatan sendiri.

"Untukmu," katanya ketika Temari melempar pandangan bertanya. "Gratis."

Temari menyeruput teh panas itu perlahan-lahan. Baunya harum. Rasa pekat teh itu bercampur sempurna dengan manisnya gula dan kehangatan yang langsung menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Lalu dia memakan sepotong roti yang dibelinya tadi. Walaupun polos, ternyata roti itu enak sekali. Hangat dan lembut. Setelah menghabiskannya, Temari membuka botol selai yang diberikan Shikamaru tadi dan mengoleskan ke roti tawarnya. Ternyata rasanya juga enak sekali. Roti tawar itu sendiri nyaris tidak ada rasanya, tapi kulitnya yang kecokelatan samar-samar menyimpan rasa manis yang lembut. Selainya juga terasa alami dan pas dengan lidah.

Temari menghabiskan beberapa menit di bakery itu. Dia menikmati suasana tenang di sana. Ruangan itu sendiri, walaupun terlihat agak lusuh, didekorasi dengan lembut. Di mana-mana terlihat warna cokelat, dari cokelat bertekstur di lantai kayu, cokelat pekat di kursi, sampai cokelat keemasan roti-rotinya. Samar-samar terdengar alunan musik klasik dari dalam dapur. Temari memejamkan mata. Dia merasa begitu damai. Ketika akhirnya membuka mata, dia melihat Shikamaru sedang memerhatikannya dari meja kasir. Temari langsung salah tingkah.

"Eh... aku sangat menikmati rotinya," kata Temari cepat-cepat. "Enak sekali. Terima kasih. Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang." Ketika Temari hampir menutup pintu, dia mendengar Shikamaru memangil namanya.

"Ya?" tanya Temari.

"Datanglah lagi," kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari tertegun. Lalu dia mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Temari hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke bakery miliknya. Ketika membuka pintu, seperti biasa kerumunan orang dan keributan yang kacau langsung menyambutnya. Rasa pusing yang tadi sempat hilang langsung muncul lagi. Walaupun bakery ini mewah, terkenal, dan menyajikan kue-kue kelas atas yang lezat, tapi dia tidak merasakan kenyamanan di sini.

Kue-kue mewah ditata dengan rapi di etalase kaca. Semuanya terlihat sangat mengundang, dari apple pie yang renyah dan gurih karena diberi banyak bumbu, croissant cokelat yang menggoda, pizza mini dengan saus spesial, sampai bakpao lembut yang wangi. Arsitekturnya juga dibuat berkelas, dengan AC yang selalu bekerja mendinginkan ruangan. Karyawan-karyawannya juga terlihat ramah. Tapi semua itu kini terasa hampa di mata Temari. Dia tidak menginginkan suasana kacau dan ribut ini. Dia lebih memilih kedamaian di bakery keluarga Nara tadi...

Temari mengangguk, membenarkan letak tasnya yang melorot, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Dia harus membuat perubahan.

***

Sepuluh tahun kemudian...

"Mama sedang sibuk, Kaoru," Temari mencoba tersenyum. Seorang gadis kecil yang membawa boneka kelinci sedari tadi menarik-narik celemeknya, dan Temari nyaris menumpahkan adonan ke lantai karena itu.

"Buatkan aku strawberry cake, ya, Mama," kata anak itu. Lalu dia berlari keluar dapur dan bertabrakan dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam mencuat yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Kaoruuuu!" kata Shikamaru. "Jangan ganggu kami dulu, ya. Papa dan Mama sedang sibuk sekali di sini. Tunggulah di depan."

Kaoru mengangguk dan berlari ke ruang depan, boneka kelinci bergoyang-goyang di tangannya. Lalu dia duduk di kursi berlengan yang nyaman. Tempat dia sedang duduk sekarang adalah Special Bakery, toko roti yang dibuka oleh Shikamaru dan Temari setelah mereka menikah. Delicious Bakery sudah diteruskan oleh Gaara dan Kankuro, sedangkan Nara Bakery sudah lama ditutup.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru dan Temari muncul. Shikamaru meletakkan sepotong strawberry cake di depan Kaoru, lalu mereka bertiga duduk di meja yang sama. Ruangan luas itu sendiri terlihat sangat nyaman. Beberapa orang memang terlihat mengantri, tapi suasananya tetap tenang dan damai. Roti-roti yang ditawarkan tampak menggoda, seperti blueberry cake yang manis, cheese cake gurih dengan keju-keju keemasan di atasnya, roti tawar lembut, brownies pekat dengan taburan gula putih, dan roti-roti lain yang terlihat sangat lezat.

Shikamaru dan Temari juga menyediakan beberapa kursi berlengan, meja dengan bunga harum dalam vas, dan teh hangat gratis. Dindingnya berwarna putih lembut. Alunan musik klasik dan dinginnya AC menambah kenyamanan di sana. Di luar terlihat pepohonan rimbun yang menyejukkan mata. Suasana di sana benar-benar damai, tepat seperti yang diinginkan Temari dulu.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru?" kata Temari tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sampai mati pun aku akan terus menjaga bakery ini."

"Aku juga." Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Kaoru juga!" teriak Kaoru bersemangat. Krim putih yang tebal tercoreng di wajahnya, dan ketika bicara, sepotong strawberry tersembur dari mulutnya. Shikamaru dan Temari berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

***

* * *

Kalau anda ngiler waktu baca cerita ini, berarti tujuan saia berhasil.

Please review...


End file.
